A Good Reason to be Bad at Cards
by siriusxremus22
Summary: Prussia is bored, so he jumps at the chance to do something fun. Cards with the Baltics. But not just any cards, there are consequencees to losing these cards. Prussia gets a special punishment. How will Russia react? Rated M for a reason. Lemon, don't like, don't read. Lastly, and probably most important. I don't own anything! Enjoy! :)


Prussia looked out the window feeling really bor- no, awesomeness doesn't get bored! Sudden giggling made his head whip around and a grin form when he saw the Baltics with a bottle or five of vodka. Estonia presented a bottle to him with a tiny smile on his lips, "we have a proposal for you Prussia." He said.

Prussia looked at him with a speculative look in his crimson eyes, "what kind?" he asked with a grin before pulling the cork out of the vodka with his teeth.

Estonia actually smiled, "Come komrad, we are going to play a game of strip n' shot…poker." He replied.

Prussia's face scrunched for a second, and then he grinned. "Hell yeah! What are the rules?" he asked.

Latvia timidly smiled with a subtle tremble, "Same as normal poker, only, when you lose a hand you need to take of a piece of clothing and take a shot of vodka. The person who loses all their clothes first has a penalty imposed on them by the other players. It's decided once there is a loser." He declared with a hit of repressed giggles.

Prussia looked at the giggling nation with a raised brow, and then rolled his eyes, "Why not. I like a challenge, besides I was bor- about to grace you with my awesome presence anyways." He said shrugging.

Estonia just looked at him and huffed, "Just start."

They sat down in a loose circle and Latvia pulled out ornate hand-crafted playing cards. He handed the cards to Prussia, who then looked at each one carefully. Each number had the suit ornately painted surrounding the number. The faces were all different, but he recognized them as some of the other countries. Like the king of Spades was Russia. He, himself, as the Jack and Ukraine as the Queen of Spades.

Club's king was Germany. He lingered on that one a moment stroking the painted face before flipping again. The queen was Hungary and the Jack of Clubs was Austria.

The king of hearts was Japan with the queen being Taiwan and China the jack. America was the king of diamonds with England as the jack and, for some odd reason, Canada was the queen.

Shaking his head he bridged and shuffled the cards before passing them out. Then they settled into the game.

Half an hour later saw Prussia taking off his pants, leaving his underwear as the only piece of cloth on him. His lean body was very pale against the interior of the dark room. Scars littered his chest and arms. They ran down the muscles of his legs, some even on the soles of his feet.

His defined chest was hairless and pale. He looked somewhat comical with all the scars and his underwear, which were pink with little yellow chicks all over them.

He poured a shot of vodka before raising it to the Baltics and downing it. "How th'fuck you six managed t'keep most've your clo's 'a m'stry t'me." He slurred.

Latvia, who was the only one with all of his clothes on giggled, "Because even a dog can play poker better than you komrade Prussia." He commented.

Prussia huffed and ignored him, his vodka filled brain dulling his need to defend his honor. He played his last hand and froze.

Lithuania spoke up for the first time. "The cards do not lie, komrade. You have lost." He said.

Prussia became aware of the other nations looking at him expectantly.

With a gulp he climbed unsteadily to his feet and hooked his thumb in the band of his underwear and pulled them down slowly so he wouldn't fall over.

Inch by inch his hips were revealed. Pale and scarred they seemed to glimmer when the light hit them. Prussia was so white he looked made of snow, like he was part of the cold bitter land. Finally his underwear was off and he stood fully exposed in front of them. Even soft, his manhood was impressive. Long and thick its mushroom head hung between his legs. He didn't move to cover himself, but instead bent to retrieve his clothes. He put them on his bed then turned back to look at the other nations and crossed his arms.

"What's t'happen t'me?" he asked, his scarlet eyes flashing at them.

The three Baltic Nations conferred in hushed tones for a couple minutes before turning to him again. Estonia pointed at Prussia's clothes, "Get dressed and then we shall show you." He said.

Prussia complied and in no time they were walking the streets of East Berlin. Prussia followed, not once fearing his punishment.

They led him to a small tattoo parlor and walked in. He entered and sat where they pointed. Latvia quietly talked to the artist, then drew something on a piece of paper. The artist looked at it and nodded.

The Baltics moved Prussia to another chair.

Prussia watched everything as if he was in a fuzzy dream. He wasn't all that sure it was real. He thought it was odd when the artist started to draw something onto his forehead. His vision faded and he briefly wondered what the artist had drawn before passing out.

The artist ignored the unconscious form of his human canvas and instead carefully inked out the design that Latvia had drawn. He had to admit that the red ink was striking against the alabaster skin, though the design itself was odd. Clearing his mind, he continued working.

A good while later, when the artist was done, Estonia and Lithuania drug Prussia out while Latvia paid.

Dragging him back through the streets was a difficult task and they were glad when they finally got him back into his bed. They pulled his clothes off and tucked him in.

They knew that the alcohol would burn quickly through the Prussian's system and left, not wanting to be in the path of his hangover rage.

True to form, Prussia slept for another hour before waking up to Russia creeping quietly into his room. "Little Prussia, Latvia informed me that you were aili-"he froze, his eye catching sight of Prussia's forehead.

Prussia sat up, the blanket falling down his chest to pool in his lap, as his pain fogged brain tried to process what Russia was looking at. Prussia looked into Russia's eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

The look of absolute hunger in Russia's violet eyes caused his penis to stand at attention, tenting the blanket as tiny shivers racked through his body.

"Prussia…" Russia moaned his voice husky with want. Prussia smiled at him and that was all Russia needed. He stripped off his jacket and let the heavy beige fabric hit the ground, his white tank top soon followed. His hands were reaching for the button on his pants when suddenly; Prussia was in front of him gently pushing his hands away.

Russia took his hands away from the button and gently started stroking Prussia's white hair while watching him through heavy lidded amethyst eyes.

Prussia unbuttoned the jeans and then pulled the zipper down with his teeth as his hands took of Russia's shoes.

He pressed his mouth against the bulge in Russia's underwear and started to suck on his penis through the clothes. Russia gasped, but forced himself to hold still.

Prussia continued sucking as he pushed Russia's pants down his hips. Russia clenched his hands so that his nails bit into the flesh of his palms. "Prussia, you are torturing me." He whispered.

Prussia looked up at him and smiled, his crimson eyes glowing with lust. Not speaking, he pushed Russia's underwear down and engulfed his prick with his mouth.

Russia cried out as Prussia swallowed him to the base before letting Russia's cock slide from between his lips. He grasped Russia's cock tightly in his hands as he licked and suckled at the tip of the penis. He ran his tongue along the slit and pressed against it as his hand pumped slowly up and down, torturing Russia. He moved his hand so he could run his thumb over the tip as he drug open mouthed kisses along the underside of the cock. He paid special attention to the area just behind the head on the bottom of the thick penis.

When Russia whimpered, he moved back up and sucked Russia's penis into his mouth to the base. He swallowed a couple of times, loving the feeling of the hot throbbing cock in his mouth, as he slowly pulled back just to go back down on Russia again. Unable to stop himself, Russia snapped his hips forward, shoving his cock further down Prussia's throat.

Prussia moaned and started to suck harder. Russia grabbed hold of Prussia's head, tangling his fingers through Prussia's hear, and started fucking his face. Prussia just moaned and ran his nails down Russia's ass as he suckled. He loved the feel of the Russian's penis ramming down into his throat. He loved not having any control. He felt his balls tighten. His cry of release allowed Russia's cock to slip farther down his throat.

Russia forced himself to pull out and get Prussia to stand. He moved with Prussia onto the bed and gently laid him down.

He settled between Prussia's legs, his saliva slickened cock rubbing against Prussia's ass making him moan.

Russia lowered his mouth to Prussia's and ran his tongue along his lips, nipping and sucking, begging to let him into the Prussian's mouth. Prussia opened his mouth and moaned as Russia's tongue swept inside his mouth; it carried the taste of frost and vodka. The taste made Prussia's head soar as he started to suck on Russia's tongue.

He lifted his hips, pressing his ass against Russia's erection, loving the feel of the giant cock at his entrance. Russia reached a hand down to prepare him but Prussia pulled his hand back and moaned, "No….don't…just fucking take me..." he hissed, wrapping his legs around Russia's waists and pulling him more intimately against him.

Russia hesitated, and then nodded. He lined his penis up with Prussia's entrance and thrust in. Prussia's ass was so tight around his throbbing dick.

Prussia didn't wait for himself to adjust, just thrust up. Russia met him and set a fast rhythm, pounding into Prussia. Prussia met him thrust for thrust. He looked down and watched Russia's manhood sliding in and out of him. He moaned and clenched his ass as the sight made his swollen cock throb. Russia shifted Prussia's legs up over his shoulders and thrust in with deeper, longer strokes. Prussia cried out in pleasure, his nails raking down Russia's back.

Russia bit Prussia's neck and sucked hard as he pounded into him. The bed slammed into the wall with the force of his thrusts.

Suddenly Russia rolled, pulling Prussia on top of him and thrust up as he pulled the Prussian's hips down.

Prussia lifted himself up and slammed back down onto Russia's thick cock. He could feel it filling him, pulsing and throbbing and burning deep inside him. He felt like he would split as the force of gravity made Russia's cock ram more into him.

"Fu-uck" Prussia moaned as he rode Russia faster. Russia twisted Prussia around while he was still buried deep inside Prussia's ass. Prussia cried out at the feeling of Russia's cock turning inside of him.

The new position sent tingles up his spine as Russia thrust in hard.

"More." Prussia whimpered as Russia's thick cock pumped in and out of his body

Russia sat up and pulled Prussia back onto him hard. Prussia panted as he was forced back onto Russia's thick length.

"Fick mich" he moaned out. Russia pushed him onto his hands and knees and bit his ass before ramming back in. Prussia screamed as Russia hit his prostate dead on. Russia pounded into him like an animal, hard and fast, his cock sliding quickly in and out of the willing nation. Prussia couldn't handle it anymore, his balls and ass tightened as he came all over the bed and themselves.

Russia pounded harder into the body underneath him. He hit Prussia's prostate with every thrust, making the other nation hard again. "More please more." Moaned Prussia as Russia slammed into him harder and harder. Prussia couldn't help but moan at the feel of Russia's balls slapping against his ass as the giant Russian cock filled him to the brim. He came again, his ass clamping down on the cock inside him.

Russia thrust in once more and came. Hot cum filled the exhausted white haired nation. Russia than pulled out of Prussia, rolling onto his side and pulling the smaller nation close.

"Come, we sleep now. Tomorrow there is a meeting and your presence has been requested lyubov moya." Russia murmured as he pulled the blanket over them.

Prussia murmured something and cuddled into Russia's side, falling asleep instantly.

Russia kissed the tattoo and fell asleep.

Prussia awoke to a throbbing pain in his ass and; lower back, secured in warms around him. He smelled the cold scent of Russia and smiled. The only thing he remembered from the night before was mind blowing sex with Russia.

He watched as Russia slowly woke up. Russia blinked his violet eye then smiled warmly down at him, "Good morning lyubov moya. Come, we must get ready for the meeting." Russia said.

Prussia blushed, "I don't know if I can move yet…" he muttered. Russia didn't say anything but gathered Prussia into his arms and carried him into the bathroom and started to run a hot bath.

When the water was ready, he carefully placed Prussia in it and climbed in behind him. The water soothed Prussia's aching muscles.

Russia washed Prussia's hair and body with slow soothing strokes. Prussia relaxed into the hard body behind him sighing in contentment.

Russia let him relax as he finished bathing himself. When he was finished, he lifted the Prussian out and dried him with a warm fluffy towel before drying himself.

Prussia kissed him in thanks before gingerly getting up, already almost healed. They hurried to get dressed before leaving.

The meeting was noisy as usual. America was being full of himself. France and England were fighting, but everything stopped as soon as Prussia and Russia walked in.

They stood close together as the other nations surveyed them. The Baltics were the only ones missing.

Germany looked at his older brother in shock, "Bruder, Was ist…" he cut off.

Prussia frowned, "Was, bruder? What is wrong?" he asked. The room was silent until Canada stood up and moved toward him with a mirror.

Shrieks of 'It's a floating mirror' sounded for a while until Prussia said, "Danke Canada."

He looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped for a second before he picked it up. He shrugged and gave the mirror back to the Canadian, silently plotting ways to kill the Baltics...

"Was? So I felt like telling the world I love Russia?" he asked. Germany fainted. Russia chuckled and kissed the blood red tattoo. "Tattooing 'Stalingrad's Bitch' and the hammer and sickle on one's forehead are quite interesting ways to announce that love." He said before pulling Prussia towards a seat and setting him onto his lap.

After that, the meeting went on as normal…other than the fact that Germany was still passed out and Prussia wouldn't stop kissing Russia and 'sexing' him up.

When the meeting was over, everybody hurried home all hot and bothered. Except Germany who was still passed out on the floor.

A/N

Translations:

Russian:

Lyubov moya – my love

German:

Fick mich- fuck me

Bruder- brother

Was ist…- what is?

Was - what


End file.
